


A Winchester Holiday

by rubytwosday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holidays, Light Angst, Love, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubytwosday/pseuds/rubytwosday
Summary: You are living with the Winchester brothers during the holiday and want to get in the holiday spirit! But will the brother's feelings for you get in the way?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I was feeling festive and needed to write about the boys during Christmas! This is part one. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> I think I'm supposed to say I do not own Supernatural and/or any characters? Any credit goes to the creators, obviously. Anyways, enjoy!

Reader POV

“When was the last time you guys celebrated Christmas?” You asked the boys. Dean and Sam exchanged knowing looks. 

“Uh, I’m not really sure…I guess that one year where Dean had sold his soul to save me,” Sam replied casually. 

“Yeah, Y/N, we don’t uh—have a lot of time to celebrate. You know the whole hunting things, saving people, the family business doesn't actually come with vacation time.” Dean added with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes. “No shit! But it’s Christmastime! Don’t we all deserve a little time for joy?”

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes at you. “Joy is reserved for those who don’t have the burden of saving the world on their backs at all time. Not to mention the holiday is crap, knowing all we know about God and angels. Doesn’t mean anything. Honestly, you should just forget about the holiday.” He popped the cap off of his beer bottle. “But at least we have beer.” With a wink and a flourish, he sauntered out of the kitchen, leaving you and Sam alone. 

You looked at Sam who wore an apologetic expression on his face. “Sorry Y/N, Dean can get a little cranky about the holidays. Mostly because it’s a reminder of the life we don’t or I should say can’t have.”

You stayed quiet for a moment, letting the message behind Sam’s words fill the air. The brothers did not have a normal life and they may never have a normal life. And you didn’t either. Shoot, you didn’t even have a place of your own. The boys were kind enough to offer you a room at the bunker for as long as you would like but you knew there was an unspoken expiration date on that offer. Neither of them had said or even implied that your time with them was coming to an end but you could feel it. You didn’t want to overstay your welcome. 

And the truth was that you were scared. You feared being out there alone again, having to fend completely for yourself. Yes, you were capable and had been by yourself for years before the boys saved you from that vampire nest. The time at the vampire nest had been traumatizing, being a human blood bag for a nest took a toll not just on your physical health but your mental health as well. Sam and Dean wouldn’t typically offer their home to just anyone but because of the fragile state you were in and because of your history with them, they offered you the bunker and their protection without hesitation. Your father and theirs had been good friends, well as good a friend as anyone could be to John Winchester, with the exception of Bobby of course. You shared a similar background with the Winchesters, being raised by a single father, a skilled hunter that trained you and prepared you for the dark world out there filled with monsters. 

But these skills and knowledge came at a cost, not just of your father’s life but your well-being. You had spent your life isolated, no other living family, no friends outside of the occasional hunter acquaintance, no romantic relationships whatsoever. Well, you weren’t exactly a virgin though, having lost your virginity to a random townie you met at a bar after a hunt. That followed a series of one night stands, from town to town, hunt after hunt. Sex was the closest you got to another human, the closest physical connection. Because that’s all sex was to you, a purely physical act, an itch that needed to be scratched, energy that needed to be burned off. An itch that hadn’t been scratched in a long time. 

That vampire nest had you captured for only a few weeks but it felt like years. Time works differently when you’re being held captive. The days truly had no end, being locked up in a dank cellar, never seeing the daylight or the moonlight for that matter. Actually, the thought of you never having forming a close relationship with another human being was a falsehood. You did become close with someone…during your time spent locked away. Another human bloodbag. Her dirt streaked face filled your mind in that moment as you looked at Sam and you pushed it away quickly before the image could hold and cause you to break down. 

Sam’s brows furrowed as he watched you closely. He must have thought you were more affected by Dean callousness. “Y/N?” 

You snapped out of it. “Yeah, I get it. I was just thinking some Christmas spirit would liven up the place a little bit,” you said wistfully. 

“Well what do you have in mind?” There was a playful gleam in his blue-ish hazel eyes, one that suggested he might be down for whatever you were planning. 

“We would definitely need to get a tree, a real one! And some eggnog, with rum, which of course Dean should appreciate. And put up some lights, garland, get a wreath. If we want to get real ambitious, we could even bake some cookies? We don’t even have to do the present thing either. I just think getting a little festive wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Hmmm, I actually agree with you. I think being festive could be nice for a change,” Sam said with a wink. 

Sam's POV

Sam had internally winced at his brother’s words but he knew they were true. He didn’t want to crush Y/N’s feelings though, he believed that she deserved joy, in any and every form. Sam hated how Dean brushed her suggestion off so easily. Sure they didn’t usually have time but this Christmas was different. For once there was no urgent save-the-world matters at hand. Sure Metatron was still out there but their leads had gone cold and until something new popped up, they were just keeping an eye for any new cases. Sam wanted to take whatever time they had and enjoy it, make it count. Especially for Y/N. 

Her time with the vampire nest had did a solid on her. She hid it well but Sam could spot when someone was barely holding it together. She was on edge, jumpy even when she thought no one was noticing it. Sam noticed though, he noticed a lot about Y/N. Like how she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was nervous, and how she mindlessly hummed ABBA while she cleaned or cooked. He noticed she had a habit of talking to herself when she thought she was alone, having caught her around the bunker a few times. Sam thought it was adorable. 

But he also noticed the things she was trying to hide. Like late at night he had heard something outside his room and when he went to check he saw her pacing the hallways, inspecting. She would make sure the bunker was secure and locked down. She was jumpy and often lost in thought, spaced out in her own world. But lately she seemed like she was overcompensating, like she was walking on eggshells and afraid they were going to kick her out any second. 

Sam wanted nothing more than for Y/N to feel safe with them, secure. Foolishly he even wished that her living situation would become permanent. Dean and him hadn’t discussed it but he knew that Dean wanted Y/N around as much as he did. Well maybe not as much. And hopefully not in the same way as him. Even though Sam knew Y/N for a long time, he had learned so much about her recently. They had a lot in common. Things were easy around her and Sam felt a familiar tug in his heart.

So now he found himself at the tree lot, trying to pick out the perfect tree with Y/N. It was a picturesque winter day, the snow was still fresh and white and Sam loved seeing you all bundled up with your hat, scarf and gloves. He found it endearing when you insisted that he at least wear a beanie to keep his head warm. The tree farm nearest to the bunker was also having a Winter Festival, complete with caroling, bonfires and even ice sculptures. Young children were squealing and running around as their parents shushed and scolded them cautiously. Sam watched you as the bright lights reflected off your eyes as you looked around in awe, the outer corners of your lips turning up, a grin spreading on your face. For the first time since they found you, Sam could say that you looked happy. He snapped a mental photo of this moment, promising himself he would remember this moment forever. 

“Maybe we could take our time, enjoy the festival for a bit?” Sam asked you. 

“I would love that,” you said, grinning ever wider than before. Without thinking, Sam’s hand reached for yours and right before he made contact, he hesitated. You looked up at his longing eyes and Sam saw something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Hope. You looked down at his outstretched hand so close to yours and without another moment’s hesitation you clasped it tightly. 

Reader POV

You and Sam were holding hands. REPEAT. You and Sam were holding hands. The fact of the matter was that it came so naturally, the act was so organic and familiar, you wondered why you hadn’t been holding hands sooner. Right now the act could just be a friendly move, not romantic at all. Familial even. But what about those flutters in your stomach, the rapid pace at which your heart was beating? 

You were wearing a pair of wool gloves and Sam’s hands were bare, you had to remind him to even put on a hat in the first place. You weren’t sure he even had gloves. But at the moment you wished you could take your gloves off and feel Sam’s skin in yours. You imagined they would be rough and callous from all the years of hard, physical work. 

The two of you, hand in hand, ventured into the festival. First you checked out the ice sculptures and both were particularly impressed with one ice depiction of baby Yoda. Then you made your way to the refreshments booth where Sam purchased hot chocolate for the both of you and a bag of warm chestnuts to share. 

“These smell soooo good!” You exclaimed, rolling your eyes back in pleasure. “I haven’t had fresh, roasted chestnuts in…well maybe ever?” You both laughed and Sam agreed. You picked a bench to sit at and watched the carolers singing “Do You Hear What I Hear?” You sipped your hot chocolate and enjoyed the moment, sitting close to Sam with your hips and thighs pressed together. You leaned your head on his shoulder, well as close as you could on his tall form. He reciprocated the motion and you sat like that for several songs, not saying a word, just enjoying the moment. By the time the carolers were onto “Silver Bells”, you pulled away from Sam and looked up into his eyes. 

“Thanks so much for doing this Sam. You have no idea how much this means to me,” you said. 

“I think I might have an idea. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something, not sure if this is the right moment though.” A frown had started to appear on his lips and your heart leapt into your throat. This was the moment. This is why he was being so nice to you! Having one last nice moment before telling you that it was time for you to move on. Out of the bunker and out of their lives. You felt the walls surrounding your heart begin to build again, brick by brick in each passing millisecond. 

“What is it?” You asked, a steely edge to your voice. You inched your body away from his. 

Sam blinked his eyes a few times in response. He seemed taken aback by your sudden change in mood. “Y/N, I want you to know that I’m here for you and I know Dean is too. I can’t imagine what you went through in all the time you spent captive by that vampire nest. I mean, I can imagine a bit due to my own personal history being captive so I know that it may seem easier to hide your feelings, keep them to yourself. But it might be helpful to talk to someone about it. And I could be that someone…if you want.” 

What? This isn’t what you expected. Before you could respond Sam started up again. “And please know that you’re welcome to stay for as long as you need. We mean that, sincerely. We don’t want you to feel like—”.

You threw your arms around Sam, cutting him off. He was stiff at first but he relaxed into your embrace, setting down his hot chocolate that had long gone cold. You squeezed him tightly, harder than you’ve ever hugged anyone before. Harder than when they first found you trapped in that dirty basement, harder than you hugged your own father the last time you saw him. You needed to physically feel that security that Sam gave you. 

Someone cleared their throat behind you. “I uh—hope I’m not interrupting something.” 

You pulled away from Sam in a heartbeat and saw Dean standing there, eyebrows raised. Even though you’ve done nothing wrong and there wasn’t anything sinister about hugging Sam, a guilty feeling washed over you. Sam straightened up. “Hey Dean.”

Without taking his eyes off of yours, Dean said, “Saw your note about going to get a Christmas tree. Figured I would find you here.”

Before either you or Sam could reply there was a loud crash and a scream nearby. Sam and Dean made eye contact before rushing toward the scene, each with one hand in their coats, ready to pull out their guns.


	2. Part Two

Dean’s POV

Dean didn’t want to admit that seeing Y/N wrapped up tightly in Sam’s arms had unnerved him. That embrace had indicated a sort of intimacy between the two of you, intimacy that Dean didn’t share with you. Ever since they found you and you came to live with them, he felt like he was wearing his skin inside out. 

It’s just the pheromones. Or the fact that he hadn’t been around a hot piece of ass in a long time. Yes, easier to blame the horniness than the possibility of having a crush. What am I, in high school? Dean chided himself. He was so in his head lately, afraid of driving you off and that’s exactly what he did. He drove you right into Sam’s arms because he refused to entertain the idea of celebrating a stupid holiday. Hunters don’t get holidays. They don’t get time off, they don’t get vacations. Monsters and evil don’t care if it’s Christmas or your third aunt’s birthday. If monsters didn’t take a day off then Dean sure as hell didn’t either. 

And damnit, Dean hated that he had shut the conversation down so quickly and casually strolled out to avoid seeing the disappointment on your face. He wanted to tell you, sure, let’s put up a tree, throw some Christmas lights up and sure he was a big fan of any beverage you could put whiskey or rum in. But it wasn’t realistic. Better to not get your hopes up than be let down. 

Maybe that’s why there was so much emotional distance between you and him. Dean was too closed up, too afraid of experiencing that joy you said he deserved. But Dean knew that joy could be taken and the aftermath would be too painful. But you didn’t exactly make things easier for Dean either. He could see that you had walls up, heck he even admired it. He liked that you were a tough gal, one that could take care of herself. But Dean wanted to protect you as well.

Dean didn’t have time to dwell on the hug between you and Sam. As usual something was amiss around them. Clutching the gun in his front coat pocket, him and Sam headed in the direction of the commotion. It came from inside a small barn that was covered in lights on the outside but dark at the entrance. He made it inside first, you and Sam close behind. He found a group of teenagers looking scared shitless to see the three of them barreling in, guns drawn. 

“Hey whoa, w-ww-what’s going on?” One startled teenaged boy asked. There were five of them in total, three boys and two girls all looking bewildered with their hands up. In front of them on the ground were the remains of what was once a life-size nativity scene. The kids had obviously been goofing off and destroyed the set. Even baby Jesus ended up crushed underneath the manger. 

“It was an accident, I swear!” Another boy yelped. “We were just playing around and ran in here and knocked some stuff over. We’ll clean it up!”

“Please don’t shoot us!” One of the girls cried out. 

Oh right, the guns. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before putting their weapons away. “Uh right, sorry. Everything looks good in here. You guys get to cleaning this mess up!” Dean said in his most authoritative tone. Chuckling, he turned toward Y/N who had gone eerily still. 

“Y/N are you okay?” Sam asked. 

You didn’t respond for a moment until Dean put his hand on your shoulder. “Hello, Y/N? What’s wrong?!” He gave your shoulder a little shake, snapping you out of your daze. 

“I—um, when I heard that scream…I thought something bad had happened,” you stammered out. You didn’t notice that you had been shaking until Sam moved closer and grabbed your hands, steadying you and pulling you towards him.

“It’s okay, Y/N. We thought something had happened too,” he said softy. 

You nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry, guys. It’s been a minute since…I just got worried that trouble had found us, as usual. Our kind of trouble.” You looked down at the ground, too embarrassed to look at either of the boys. Sam still held on tight to your hands. “Um, I’m actually not feeling too well. I think something we ate isn’t sitting with me too well. Can we please just go?”

“Of course,” Sam said, a look passing between him and Dean that you couldn’t decipher. 

“Yeah, how about you guys go on ahead? I’ll keep an eye on these punks and make sure nothing else is going on around here. Then I’ll meet you at the bunker,” Dean offered. 

Dean was worried. He didn’t understand your reaction in that barn. Was it some traumatic flashback or something? He wished him and Sam hadn’t been so quick to pounce and pull out guns. It’s wasn’t a good idea to rush into action like that, guns blazing in front of teenagers. It was reckless and they were lucky no other civilians saw them.

But he was also pissed. Pissed off at himself and at Sam. And he knew he shouldn’t have been pissed at Sam or even you. It’s not your fault that he never shared his growing feelings for you. Or with Sam. But he hated watching you two ogle each other like that. What had he missed? Clearly you guys had a wonderful time, probably caroling and sipping on watery hot chocolate and what not. Damn it, he should have agreed to this all this Christmas crap. That way he could’ve spent all this time with you and his little brother Sammy wouldn’t have a leg up on him right now. You two clearly had bonded and Dean was burning up from jealousy. 

He hung back after you guys had left to make sure nothing shady was going on. Some festival workers had seen the mess the teens had made and were cleaning it up. Nothing else appeared to be out of order. With all the chaos going on, it occurred to Dean that you and Sam didn’t even get what you came for. A friggin Christmas tree! He smiled as the realization hit; he would get a tree and you would be so grateful and relieved. He couldn’t wait to see the smile on your face when he brought the tree in. This would put him a leg up over Sam, he just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam’s POV  
Of course they forgot what they went to get at that stupid farm! Steam was coming out of Sam’s ears as he watched Dean singlehandedly carry and place a small tree into the bunker. You were absolutely glowing, awestruck of Dean, complete opposite of how you were when you guys made it back to the bunker. You had went straight to your room without so much of a glance at Sam. He wanted to follow you, try to offer you some comfort but figured it would be best to give you some space. 

But he was dying to spend more time with you since your night had been cut short. Just when he had made a breakthrough with you, starting to tear down those walls you had built, Dean showed up and everything went downhill from there. 

Dean wore a smug smile of course, looking every bit the hero of the night. 

“I know it’s small but it was all they had left,” Dean grinned at you. You rushed towards him and wrapped your arms around him in a big hug. Peering over your shoulder, he gave Sam a sly wink. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“What about lights and decorations? Did you get that?” 

You broke away from Dean as you awaited his answer. 

“Uh, well…um—” he stammered. 

Sam smirked. “Right. I think I saw a box of some decorations around her somewhere. It’s all so old now though. I’ll be right back.” He rushed off to search for the items. He had remembered seeing some random string lights that may or may not work. If he couldn’t find any, he decided he would just go out and buy some. That should make Y/N happy. 

Reader POV  
It was just you and Dean alone now. There was some space between you after you let go and Dean let his eyes wander to the floor. 

“Dean, thanks so much for coming around on this. It—it really means a lot to me,” you told him. “And I’m sorry for freaking out back there. Some hunter I am right? I swear I wasn’t always like this.”

“Y/N, you don’t have to—”

You cut him off. “I know it might not seem like such a big deal but I haven’t celebrated Christmas in so long. Not since my dad died. I’ve been alone for a long time now. And for awhile there, when I was trapped with those vamps…I didn’t think I would see another Christmas again.” You choked back a sob and cursed at yourself. You didn’t want to get sappy right now. You weren’t the one to cry easily. 

Concern washed over Dean’s face as he closed the space between you. He stopped just a few inches away, hesitant to make contact. You stood before him, tears streaming down your face, the most emotional you’ve ever been in front of anyone in years. Then his hand was gently wiping away your tears and you buried your head in his chest, not wanting him to look at you. 

“There, there,” Dean cooed as he soothed you with gentle pats and rubbing circles on your back. “It’s okay, Y/N. You’re safe now, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

The two of you stood there for who knows how long. Sam still hadn’t returned but he wasn’t on your mind at the moment. All you could think about was how close you were to Dean and his woodsy pine smell and how strong his arms felt wrapped around you. 

“Hey, I have an idea that might make you feel better. Let’s get out of here before Sam gets back.”

“So this is what cheers you up,” you commented wryly. Dean parked Baby in a prime parking spot right in front of the diviest divebar ever. 

“You know it!”

“I should have known.” You chuckled as you shook your head. You both made your way into the bar and were greeted by a poor rendition of Jingle Bell Rock by two young women who had clearly had too much to drink. 

“What’s not cheerful about this? Theres booze and entertainment!” He motioned towards the stage at the women singing karaoke. 

“Cheap entertainment. Dean, I’m starting to feel bad about leaving Sam. He’s probably worried about where we went, taking off like that.”

“Oh would you quit all your worrying? Sam is fine and I texted him that we’re fine and just had to run out. Where was all this concern when you guys ditched me earlier today?” Dean grumbled. 

“That’s not the same and you know it.” 

“Y/N, just relax! We’re here to have a good time. This is how I’d like to spend Christmas. With you, here in this bar.”

Dean was right, you needed to relax. If this was his idea of a good time for Christmas, then so be it! This dive had everything, lights, decorations, booze, Christmas karaoke and most important of all Dean. Dean who didn’t want to celebrate, but got you a tree to decorate. Dean who held you and took you to this bar to cheer you up. 

He motioned for the bartender who took his order and returned shortly with four shot glasses filled with amber liquid. 

“Oh is someone else joining us?” You asked, pretending to look around. 

“Nope these are for you and me babe! You know binge-drinking is apparently not recommended so we’ll just take these one at a time.”

“Um, isn’t that still binge-drinking?” You raised an eyebrow. 

Dean winked and lifted one glass to his lips, looking at you expectantly. You sighed but relented, picking up one of the glasses. 

“Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal!” The two of you clinked glasses and threw the shots back. You felt the burn of the liquor as it slid down your throat and winced. 

Some time and many shots later, you guys were on a high. Blame it on the whiskey or atmosphere, you had been chatting nonstop, laughing at the karaoke performers and singing along to the holiday music they played in between performances. Then, the opening riff of “Mistress for Christmas” by AC/DC started and Dean practically jumped out of his seat to mouth the words and play air guitar. You played along, cheering him and dancing. You had never seen Dean so carefree and having a good time. The pure glee on his face made you want to do anything to keep him like this. Dean was always a good time, in his own sullen, self-deprecated way but tonight a special version of Dean was out. An idea popped up in your head that you couldn’t resist so you slipped away pretending to go to the restroom. 

When you came back to where you left Dean at the bar, he wasn’t alone. One of the girls that was singing “Jingle Bell Rock” earlier had joined him. She was a petite blonde, with brown eyes, pretty face and a reallyyyy tight skirt. And she was all over Dean, leaning over him and purring in his ear. As if sensing your approach, the blonde let out a dainty laugh and rested her arm around Dean’s shoulder. Your whole body stiffened in response, an icy chill washing over you. What the fu—?

No stop, who cares if this bimbo is all over Dean? You two were just friends, he was free to entertain all the women he wanted. But still, a fire was lit inside of you as you got closer. Friends or possibly more, Dean was with you tonight and this woman wasn’t going to ruin it. Just as you were close enough to talk, you saw Dean turn in closer to the blonde and whisper in her ear. It felt like someone had thrown lighter fluid into the fire already lit inside of you. 

“I guess I’m the one interrupting now, huh?” You spit out, startling Dean. You knew you technically didn’t have a right to be as pissed as you were but still! What was he whispering about?

Guilty as ever, he straightened up and put some distance in between him and the girl. “No, not at all, our friend here is leaving!” He looked pointedly at the blonde who shrugged.

“No, I’ll leave,” you fumed and stormed off. You had no idea where you would go or how you would get there but the urge to forget this night was strong and would only take another drink or two to accomplish.

“Oh Y/N, just wait a minute!” He said, standing up to go after you. Just then there was an announcement onstage that stopped both of you in your tracks. 

“Dean W., please come to the stage it’s your turn to perform!” The man at the microphone onstage announced. 

Dean glared at you. “What the hell? Are they talking about me?” 

You avoided his eyes and looked down, nodding your head. “That’s where I went. To sign you up for karaoke…”

“Dean W.! Please come to the stage, it’s your turn!” The man onstage repeated, clearly annoyed. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean grumbled, looking at you with fire in his eyes. “I’ll go up there if you promise you won’t leave.”

“DEAN LAST CHANCE! PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE!”

Dean looked at you, awaiting your answer. You gave him a curt nod. Relief washed over his face followed by a look of determination.   
“DEAN—”.

“Alright, alright, quit your yappin’! I’m coming!” He yelled over the crowd who began to cheer. He threw back another shot before running towards the stage, squeezing by the drunk onlookers.

Looking irritable, the announcer onstage handed Dean the mic and walked off, leaving him alone. The familiar sound of “ba-boom, ba-boom,” began, the backing track to “Santa Baby”. Dean groaned into the mic. “Seriously?”

You grinned at him mischievously. This song would be the last song Dean would pick for karaoke, IF he had to do it, so of course it was the perfect song. And the perfect way to get some payback. 

Dean focused on the monitor that had the lyrics. “Alright, here goes nothing…Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree, for me,” he mumbled. “Been an awful good—oh c’mon! I’m not saying that!” 

You howled with laughter, watching Dean perform. This was even better than expected! “Put some feeling into it! Give us a little dance!” You called out. He shot you a death glare before rolling his eyes and giving a small shake of the hips. He was actually doing it! Spectators laughed and sang along with him cheering him on. You could tell Dean was starting to get into the performance. 

“Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,” he sang pointing at you. 

“Wow, never thought I’d see Dean performing karaoke, especially Santa Baby.” A deep voice said beside you. Startled, you look up into the stunning hazel eyes of Sam Winchester. What was up with these dudes sneaking up on people! 

“Sam, you found us!” You were happy to see Sam, but the guilt of leaving him behind weighed heavily. 

“Wasn’t hard. Dean forgets about the trackers on our phones.” He rolled his eyes. 

“I’m really sorry Sam. It’s all Dean’s fault, I swear!” 

Sam smirked at you. “Oh I’m sure. So how the hell did you get Dean up there?” 

“Oh you know, I just got him drunk and signed him up for it behind his back.” 

You both turn your gazes back to the stage. Dean was still going but his performance had lost some energy, the light in his eyes had faded a bit and he was singing with less enthusiasm as before. 

“Hmmm,” Sam said thoughtfully. “He must really like you then.”

“What? What are you talking about?” You were incredulous. Dean didn’t like you. If he did, then why was he all over that blonde five minutes ago? Sam didn’t respond.

Dean wrapped up the song onstage to a loud applause and cheering. You clapped and whooped. He approached you and Sam cautiously. “Hey Sammy, glad you could join us.” 

“Oh are you? I couldn’t tell, especially with how you ditched me and ignored all of my texts tonight.” 

“Yeah about that, how did you find us?” 

“The tracker installed on your phone jackass,” Sam chuckled. 

“Right so,” Dean turned to you. “How did I do up there?” 

“You were fantastic, I loved it! Bravo! Bravo!” You gave him a pat on the back. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed the show,” he winked at you before his expression turned serious. He moved closer to you, bending down to your ear, angling away from Sam. “About earlier—that was nothing. I swear I was giving her the brush off before you got back.”

Ah, the girl. “Didn’t look like you were brushing her off. You actually looked quite cozy, whispering in her ear and all.”

A pink blush crept over his face. “I was letting her down gently!”

“Uh, what are you guys talking about?” Sam interjected. 

You snorted, wanting to give off an air of indifference. You had already shown too much tonight, you had let your defenses fall. You showed vulnerability tonight when you saw Dean with that woman. And it couldn’t happen again. So you shrugged it off. “Doesn’t matter to me Dean. You can flirt with any girl you want.”

Hurt flickered in his eyes and he clenched his jaw. “Alright.”

Sam shifted awkwardly between you two. “Never mind. So what’s next? Another round of drinks? More karaoke?”

Face of stone, Dean shook his head. “Nope, I think we’re done here.” 

You frowned. Why was he so upset? He can’t actually be mad right now? Right? Annoyance prickled at your neck, if he wanted to get cold like that, you would show him who was best at icing people out.


End file.
